


Where the Water Tastes Like Wine

by stormqueen93



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Curses, Dominant Valerius (The Arcana), F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lemon, Magic, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen93/pseuds/stormqueen93
Summary: This is the first part of a series I did called Where the Water Tastes like Wine. Which tries to show a developing relationship between Valerius and my OC Fury. It's the first piece I've ever completed and posted on my Tumblr. I hope you enjoy:)
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Female Character Implied, Asra/Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series I did called Where the Water Tastes like Wine. Which tries to show a developing relationship between Valerius and my OC Fury. It's the first piece I've ever completed and posted on my Tumblr. I hope you enjoy:)

**Okay here it goes, my first fic ever. Please bear with me. Thanks to[@thepanicsiren](https://tmblr.co/mZgw9qgF0Su-qOEJez3hQhQ) for expressing interest and the encouragement!**

## Part one: Where the Wine Tastes like Water 

"They’re just people, They’re just people,“ Fury muttered to herself as she and Portia rushed down the perfumed hallway leading to the palace parlor. She hadn’t been nervous at first, but her nerves had gradually increased as the realization that she was going to work for the countess sunk in. Stopping off for some pumpkin bread with Portia had helped, but it had also made her late. She hated being late. 

"I’m more than good enough, I can do this. If I was good enough for the countess, than I’m more than good enough for the court." 

She smoothed her white linen dress front to back, paying careful attention to the back, tugging on the ends to make sure her dress hadn’t risen up too much. Her garments were always rising up in the back because of her gratuitous backside and wide curvy hips. Her clothes were always rising ups somewhere, and she had to constantly mind them. 

She was particularly conscious about it now. She wore her best dress to the palace, white linen with a green trim with gold embroidered lilies on the collar, sleeves, and skirt. Not the fanciest, but it was her best and only thing suitable for a court presentation. Her dress may not be new, but it was clean, and still pretty. 

Though the shop did well, there was always just enough money to stay afloat, and certainly not enough money for new clothes every year. So she made due with what she had, and never asked for anything more. 

With Asra gone, things would be tough. She didn’t have a way with the customers like he did. He could charm anyone. Sell anyone to anything, handle any kind of tough customer. He made it look so easy. There was just something about her that people found intimidating. She wasn’t mean or anything, most people said she was a kind, quiet girl. She didn’t know what she did to put people off. Asra said it was her beauty people got intimidated by, or her intelligence. Fury guessed he was right, but Asra was biased. Because then Asra always said things like that. She missed him now. She wished he hadn’t left. He always left. 

She couldn’t believe it when the actual Countess Nadia of Vesuvia knocked on her door in the middle of the night asking for her help. There Fury was, sitting at her desk worried about how she was going to pay for breakfast (and lunch, and dinner), when the Countess had arrived for aid, and Fury was actually able to help her. So she had a small hope that she would impress the court, get the job, and She and Asra would never have to scrape by again. 

They were at the door now, and while the music coming from inside the parlor should have lifted her spirits, she was anxious. A burst of laughter came from the room. _That’s how it’s going to sound when they laugh at me,_ she thought, _when they realize what a joke it is for me to be here._

"Go on, Fury. These people can’t wait to meet you.” Portia urged her, smiling. 

Fury liked Portia, and found her presence reassuring. “Right, Time to go in.” Fury said. _I can do this,_ she thought as the doors were opening, _I have to do this. For me and Asra._ She owed her friend and master so much, by doing this she could make up for all the care Asra gave her since she lost her memory. 

Portia must have seen the worry in her face. “ It’s fine. You look fine. You’ll do great. M'lady believes in you.” She said softly squeezing her arm. 

“Thanks, Portia.’ Fury said smiling to her new friend. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear that had escaped from her braid and said, "I’m ready." 

——————————————————————————– 

Valerius lay on one of the pillowy couches in the parlor, a glass of wine in his right hand while his left turned the pages of a city report. Water levels were steadily rising in the flooded district, and the closer it got to the Spring Festival, robberies began increasing in South End. He sighed. Another day, another mess for him to clean up. Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

He spent the time reading the details while he waited for the Countess’s witch to arrive, and then back to business. He was deep in thought, and almost out of wine when the doors opened. 

Something changed in the room when the guest entered. Nadia had been playing the pipe organ, welcoming her guest as she finished the tune. But Valerius didn’t hear it. He was too focused on getting a look at the witch who had so charmed the countess. He couldn’t see her quite well from the divan, but something about her peaked his interest. 

Valerius sat up as Nadia’s red haired companion cleared her throat, 

"Announcing Furious, friend to the palace and apprentice to Asra the Magician." 

_What a ridiculous name._ He thought, _though I guess no less ridiculous than others…_

He watched the witch smile nervously at the other courtiers, trying to anticipate their reactions as they rose from their seats. Valerius sighed feigning boredom, as to not betray his curiosity, and rose gracefully from the divan as the other courtiers swarmed the witch. 

"You’re Furious? Oh, oh, you’re so cute!” Volta exclaimed. 

“Oh, um, thank you.” Fury said blushing. 

Valerius sneered, Volta didn’t have to lay it on _that_ thick, did they? Though, Volta wasn’t one for subtlety. Volta wasn’t wrong though, he supposed. She had smooth almond skin, and her coffee colored curled shined in the sunlight coming through the wide parlor windows. Her eyes were black and shining, with a spark of intelligence in her gaze that was striking. 

He watched as Vlastomil and Vulgora prodded the witch, and waited patiently for his entrance. 

“Furious is it. What a powerful name, so unusual.” Said Vulgora drawing the apprentice near to sit next to her. 

“Well my parents were unusual. And actually, I liked to be called Fury.” She said. 

“ Even better, my favorite emotion, an inspiration for a glorious battle or punishing fools!” Vulgora exclaimed. 

“Right..” Fury said uncomfortably but not so much that she was beginning to feel unwelcome. 

Valerius took a sip of wine watching the apprentice ease into conversation with the others. He took a seat opposite her, still watching those intelligent eyes. Nadia continued to play the organ, looking pleased that her new magician was doing so well with the court. Well at least with the others. It took more than polite conversation to impress the consul. 

The witch told them that the people were ecstatic and curious about the upcoming masquerade. And indeed she was lucky to be in their presence, lucky to have gained favored with their beloved Countess. 

Nadia was _not_ amused when Vlastomil made his remark about the unnamed apprentice. 

Valerius watched as the apprentice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her gaze shifting into the hands folded in her lap. 

Valdemar broke the silence, noting how risky Nadia’s midnight journey to some unknown witch- an apprentice, not even a master of her craft. Valerius took that as his cue. 

“Perhaps the countess might inform her adoring court, how exactly she found herself at the witch’s door that night.” He said, cool and aloof as always. He moved gracefully around the couch, just behind his target, looking down at her with his most condescending glare. He was just close enough that he found she smelled of warmth and sunshine. _Irrelevant,_ he told himself, shifting back his focus. 

He spread his arms, addressing the entire room,“Or perhaps the witch can tell us herself." 

"Perhaps don’t call me that.” Fury said . 

The other courtiers were in a stupor, mouths agape in anger, switching their gazes between Fury and Valerius. Fury looked Valerius squarely in his eyes. He could have sworn he saw a brief flash of lightning in them. He brushed it off, his rage at her impertinence taking precedence. This witch needed to be taught her place, perhaps Nadia had been too indulgent with her. _Time for a reality check._

“Witch?” The Counsel smirked, “Of course, I misspoke. You are but an apprentice.” He narrowed his eyes at her, matching Fury’s searing gaze, which never left his as Nadia recounted the tale of her midnight meeting with the witch. Her headaches were bothering her, she thought the witch would help, she was lucky to come across the apprentice, who was so gracious to aid the Countess. 

“A benevolent universe brought us together, did it not Fury?” The countess smiled at the witch, still keeping her eyes on Valerius. _How dare that peasant even consider looking him in the eyes._

The other courtiers were studying Fury intensely, but none so more than Valerius. _Who did this witch think she was to talk to him like that?_ He was Consul, and there she was talking out of turn and having the nerve to glare at him. _Outrageous._

Valerius could feel the rage and frustration burning inside him. No matter, the witch will learn her place. He’d just have to be the one to teach it to her. He lifted the glass to his lips and took one last sip of wine. A fine vintage, a shame to waste it on such a wench, but alas. 

Letting out an airy sigh, he peered at her through his wine glass. Yes, perhaps that white linen dress wasn’t such an atrocious choice after all. She’d soon be rid of it, and that attitude as well. 

"A benevolent universe?“ Valerius stifled a laugh,"With respect countess, your mind may have been occupied of late. You must remember that we, your adoring court,are ever at your side!" 

He flung his arms wide with a flourish, never once breaking eye contact with the witch. 

Fury jumped when the cool red wine hit her, spilling all over the front of her white dress. _Son of a bitch_ ,she thought, _I know this mother fucker did not just ruin my good clothes…_ she had something for him. 

"How clumsy of me” Valerius feigned an apology. “Surely you know some hocus or pocus to remedy this dilemma?" 

She glared at him, staring his nose down at her, smirking. She smiled. "I sure do." _He thought her a witch? We’ll he’d get a witch._

It was as if time had stopped instantly. Valerius felt something in the air change, and he watched the witch with interest. 

Taking her fingers and running them across the exposed skin of her chest, collecting the wine that pooled on her almond skin. Never once breaking eye contact with the consul, she brought her fingers to her lips, and slowly, seductively licked the wine from her fingers. Valerius couldn’t believe it. What exactly was going on? She sucked on her fingers one at a time making a nice popping sound as she removed them from her lips. 

Valerius looked around. Everyone else was crowded around in confusion, Courtiers fussing and servants scrambling to find something to clean up the spilled wine. not paying attention to the witch’s display. How could they not see this? He felt the heat flush to his cheeks, and a familiar ache making him harden much further down. He watched her tongue swirl once more across one off her small fingers. Her lips are probably so soft… he found himself thinking. Where did that come from? He was the one feeling embarrassed now. 

She had him. _Now for the finale_. Fury took more of the wine from her skin,dipping her fingers between her round plump breasts and looking directly at Valerius’s lips, rubbed the wine across her lips and tongue while whispering her revenge. _**“Aquam Vino”**_

It was that moment when Valerius was suddenly snapped back to reality, and immediately registered the Countess’ murderous gaze. 

"Enough Valerius. You have exhausted my patience for tonight. All of you out." 

Valerius took a moment to collect himself. And taking one last look at the smirking apprentice, he turned and left the parlor. _Damn her impertinence. Damn her._  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerius begins to realize the consequences of insulting the new palace magician.

She was covered in wine. He hadn’t meant to spill that much on her. But there she was, on the couch in the parlor, almond skin glowing in the sunlit room, glistening from the red wine on her skin. He watched from the dais as she brought two fingers to her lips to taste the wine on her skin. “Delicious,” she purred, the syllables sliding off her lips like her dress as it hit the floor. He could see all of her now, so many places where the wine had sunken in. So many places for her lips to taste. She was beautiful like this.

Her fingers moved down to her breasts now, kneading them, occasionally lapping up the wine she gathered there from her palms and in between her digits. She never once looked away from him. “Don’t you want a taste, Consul? She purred. “It was all your fault,by the way, spilling the wine all over. I’m not mad though, It’s simply divine.” she cooed, licking her fingers.

He was moaning now, his hand had found its way down through the folds of his ornate robes, stroking himself as he watched the witch’s hand travel down to her own core, finding the wine to taste there. She reached her clit, making small circles, moaning as her pleasure began to build. Valerius had never seen anything so delectable in his life. More than anything he wanted to get on his knees, place himself between her chubby thighs and lap up the wine he found there.

She inserted a finger inside of her, keening as she crooked her finger to hit that certain spot. Edging herself, she brought her finger to her lips and sucked at the wine and juices that coated her. “So good, Val. It tastes so good,” she moaned bringing her fingers back to stroke her core. Her eyes were dark, chest heaving, as she gazed at him pleadingly. She was so close. So close to her climax, and Valerius picked up the pacing of his strokes to meet her. 

“Please I Need you. I Need you to make me come…Wine Daddy.” he heard the witch whimper as the blackness crept in and he crashed into bliss.

Valerius woke in his own bed from a fitful sleep, eyes snapping open. He could feel the warmth pooled below, his length shooting straight in the cool morning air, tip glistening. 

“Uggghh,” he groaned. He had dreamt of the witch. Dreamt of her lips on…he didn’t want to think about it now, he couldn’t think about it. That’s exactly what she would want. The witch would be delighted to see him now, laying in bed sweating, hair in disarray, his seed coating his thighs and lower abdomen. 

He makes a noise of disgust, unnerved that he’d even found that no named peasant witch remotely attractive. What was wrong with him? Having a wet dream like some horny adolescent? No, he wouldn’t have it.

But then he found himself thinking of her smooth almond skin, her soft pink lips, wrapped like a bow around his length.

I Need Wine, he thinks. And then a bath to wash this foolishness away…

He rolled to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a robe from the wardrobe, he glided over to his ornate mahogany wine cabinet, grabbing a large glass from the top shelf and called to his servant to draw his bath.

He lifted the glass to face and inhaled it’s scent. Delicate, alluring. His best wine. They had a great harvest that year, and he had saved the best for himself. Not even Lucio got a taste of this one. 

This was his, just as Vesuvia would be, with careful planning. Nadia’s witch wasn’t going to get in the way of that. She might even be of service to him if he played it right. He felt a familiar ache begin to grow as his cock began to harden. He couldn’t think about her now. He wouldn’t think about that dream. He brought the glass to his lips. Well why not, he never let a little fun get in his way before. And maybe she’d be easier to persuade if he’d bed her. It worked on just about everyone else.

Food for thought, he said, taking a sip of wine.

He spat it out instantly.

“WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE?” He thundered.

The unfortunate servant who had been drawing the bath, came running. “Is something the matter, my lord?” The young man trembled.

“Did I say you could speak to me? Ask for your assistance?” Valerius fumed.

“Nn-no, my lord. Sorry, my lord.” The servant said not meeting the consul’s eye.

“No,” Valerius answered. “But as it happens, do you know if anyone has been in my personal reserves?”

“I-I don’t know my lord. None but yourself keeps a key.”

“I know that, dolt. But have you seen anyone in this room, besides me?” the Consul snarled

“No my lord, no one. I swear it.” The boy trembled.

“Get out,” Valerius barked, “and fetch a bottle from my stores in the palace cellar. Be here in 5 minutes, or don’t bother coming back. Ever." 

The young man bowed, and then ran like his life depended on it.

The servant boy had come back in three minutes, so Valerius decided not to dismiss him with his usual sneer, and merely waved the boy away.

He got a fresh glass, inspected the bottle, and took a whiff after breaking the seal. Perfect. He must have been too distracted to have noticed the poor quality of the other. Vulgora must have pranked him by switching the bottle in his cabinet with water. How juvenile.

He took a confident sip, and dropped the glass in shock. The sound it made when it shattered on the ground was piercing.

Water. It was water. How could it be? He was in a panic. I broke the seal myself. There was no way anyone could have… he paused. The witch. 

It had happened so quickly he hadn’t noticed, couldn’t have noticed. He was too busy looking at her lips, and watching that wicked tongue licking the wine from her fingers. She had cursed him and he hadn’t even noticed. Fool. He was looking right at her when she said the words "Aquam Vino”. 

Wine to Water.

“BOY!” He bellowed, for his servant.

Within seconds the young man was back. Uncertain at what he had done this time. “Y-yes Consul?”

“After you’ve cleaned up that filth you brought me from the cellars, send for the witch,” He ordered, “She is to present herself to me immediately in my study.” .

“Shall I tell her what aid she must bring you?” Asked the boy, no doubt fishing for some gossip to share.

“That is my business.” he snapped, “You are to bring her to my study immediately. That is all” he waved him away.

When the boy left, Valerius sighed. “Servants…” He had enough. It was just after dawn, and he had enough on his plate with the Countess’ surprise masquerade. He didn’t need gossiping servants or audacious no-name witches adding to his troubles. 

He disrobed, and slipped into the bath, sulking. No wine to accompany him. He consoled himself that the boy would soon return with the witch, and he would order her to remove her spell. He’d probably have to apologize for his behavior yesterday, but that was no matter.

As a diplomat, he was used to saying things he didn’t mean. Even better at getting people to believe him. He’d have that witch wrapped around his finger before she knew it. Then he could show her better uses for that naughty tongue of hers.

He hissed when the cold water quickly reminded of his raging need. He closed his eyes and took his length in hand, slowly stroking himself, relieving the ache that had been building since he had dreamt of the witch. 

He thought of those plump lips again, but instead of her seeing her suckling her fingers like she had in the parlor, they were against his cock. He envisioned the witch’s tongue darting out from her bow shaped lips tasting him, eyes closed. She took her tongue and swirled it against his head, before enveloping it fully with her lips, suckling ever so gently. “Fuck,” Valerius gasped, biting his lip to stifle his moans reverberating from the walls of his private bath.

He tightened his grip as he pictured her taking him in her mouth, the wet heat of her mouth sealed around his cock, hallowing out those high cheekbones so she could take him further. His groan echoed through the bath, as he saw her licking his cock from base to tip, just like she had licked the wine from her little fingers one by one.

He thought of her lips and her hot tongue dragging against him, running his hands through her coffee colored coils twisting his fingers to grab a fist full of her soft hair as he thrust into her mouth, needing more. 

Bracing the edge of the bath he thrust into his hand, wishing, wanting, pretending it was the witch’s mouth sucking him dry. He imagined her dark eyes looking up at him, relishing her moans as she takes him deeper, the vibrations from her cries shooting through him, cutting his breath short. 

He watched her head bob, tongue wrapping around his cock, those little fingers working what she couldn’t swallow. He starts rutting faster when he pictures her tongue touching, pressing just there, driving him insane. He was so close now, waves of pleasure caressing him, before taking him over the brink as she sucked harder.

When he comes, he imagines his seed shooting down her throat as he holds her down to take every last drop. He wants to see her choke and sputter, and gasp from taking all of him so deep. When he releases her, she licks her lips to show him how delicious he is. Then he’d lift her lips to his, swirling his tongue in her mouth to make sure she swallowed it all, before pressing kisses and praising the lips that haunted him.

Valerius released himself and opened his eyes. He was back in the bath, the evidence of his act streaking his abdomen, and the porcelain tile. No doubt some was floating around in the water. 

He took a cloth, and wiped himself clean, and continued his bath. Perhaps he would bed the witch, for political purposes. After all, she seemed to be central to whatever power-move Nadia had planned to cement her position as Countess. Having a witch in his back pocket would be wise if he wanted to be Count. 

After he was clean, he stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel to dry his hair. 

Sitting at the vanity, he ran his long fingers through his hair, removing any tangles. He brushed his hair, and began braiding it into his signature side braid. He almost poured himself a glass of wine, before he remembered. He laughed at himself. She was clever, that witch. 

Business first. He’d have to sweet-talk the witch into removing the curse and , before offering her the privilege of his boudoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is summoned by the Consul.

Valerius paced back and forth in his study, occasionally looking up at the clock, enraged. 

It had been two hours since he had sent his servant for the witch and she had not appeared. He was not going to go without his noontime glass.

“BOY!” he barked. Within moments the young servant with black hair and pale green eyes appeared.

“Where is the witch?” He demanded. “It’s been several hours.”

“Yes S-sir.” the boy stammered. “I went to her rooms to fetch her, and she said she would be along shortly.”

“YOU told me that an hour ago fool,” Valerius aimed his words at the like daggers.

“S-Sir, I did, Sir…forgive me…I…” the boy whimpered

“Spit it out!” Valeried snapped.

“I went back to get her sir, I said it was urgent. She just waved me away and said she would come, that she was busy with more pressing matters.” he quivered, eyes not daring to look up from the ground.

Valerius felt his jaw clench, and bawled his fist. She was what? He seethed. What business could have pressed her more than a summons from Vesuvia’s Consul? Nothing that’s what, he answered his own question. She was just making him wait. Making him suffer.

“You bring her here,” he said through clenched teeth, “Now.”

The boy ran out of the room, too frightened to bow before exiting.

To the Consul’s relief, the boy came back a quarter of an hour later, exhausted and out of breath. Valerius was pleased.

“Announcing Fury, palace magician, my lord,” the boy said through ragged breaths.

When Fury entered, he waved the boy away. The boy bowed and left quickly, happy to escape the ire of his master.

Valerius stared at her in silence, watching her shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Good, he thought. She was nervous. She should be for making someone of his standing wait. The nerve.

She was wearing a sapphire blue dress of the finest silk, long sleeves, with a plunging neckline showcasing a gold necklace with a raw emerald that dangled between her almond brown chest. Her dark coils hung around her like a halo, a gold band keeping them from falling to her face. 

Though her gaze was penetrating and intelligent, Valerius couldn’t figure why everyone at the palace had become so taken with her. She was plump and curvy, and he took note of her hands tugging nervously at where her dress hugged her hips and thick thighs. 

What was it about her that interested him so? She had a strange sort of beauty, and he admitted that he found her attractive. But he had lovers who surpassed her. If he really thought about it, perhaps there was nothing to her. Afterall, she was just the apprentice of that Harbor Rat Magician, he shouldn’t even find her remotely appealing. 

But he did. Even with her cheek. Especially because of it. 

He turned his expression away in boredom.

“You wished to see me Consul? The apprentice asked, apparently annoyed at the prolonged silence. 

“Is it some witchy custom to keep their betters waiting, or is that just your usual impertinent behavior?” Valerius droned.

“I’m investigating the Count’s Murder,” she said curtly. “Unless you have any additional evidence, anything else is secondary. Wouldn’t you agree Consul?”

Damn her, Valerius swore. He kept his features cool and even, steepling his fingers and reclining into his chair. “Apologies, Magician. Given your qualifications and experience in such matters, I had forgotten Nadia had appointed you as investigator for our beloved Count.”

Fury ignored his remark and asked, “Was there something I could help you with?”

"Yes,” valerius answered, pulling a glass of wine from seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Fix this.” He commands placing his wine glass on the table and sweeping his had across it with a flourish. 

Fury gave a sly smile. “If the Consul wishes to have more wine, I’m sure a servant would be better suited to assist you." 

"Don’t mock me, witch!” Valerius snapped. “You know what you’ve done, and you will undo it immediately!" 

Fury straightened and held up her forefinger. "First of all,” she began, “ I’m not a witch, as I’ve already told you." 

She took a few steps towards him, eyes cool and dark. "Perhaps the Consul has forgotten so I’ll say it clearly. I’m a magician. Ma-GI-cian,” She clapped her hands assertively, emphasizing the syllables. “My powers reach far beyond that of some common witch,” she explained,“ If I were a witch I’d turn you into the ass you are and not-" 

"Not resort to childish antics as cursing my wine to taste like water?” Valerius quipped. 

“I was about to say not deal with your condescending bullshit.” Fury countered, hands on her wide hips. 

“Watch your tongue,” Valerius snarled. How dare she take that tone with him.

"I thought you were doing that already, Consul.“ She shot teased, smirking when she saw Valerius’ cheeks flush pink, eyes shifting away from her. Embarrassment was an emotion he rarely felt, but one he dealt out gratuitously.

Valerius changed the subject, quickly. He wasn’t going to let that tricky little witch distract him. He put on his customary sneer, "SO you admit that pathetic little display of yours was meant to curse me." 

She scoffed, waving her hand as if swatting a fly. "I didn’t say that. What I am saying is that I’m in no inclination or obligation to assist you.That ‘pathetic little display’, as you put it, was meant to make sure you didn’t break eye contact while I was working my magic, and it worked.” She said smiling.“ You couldn’t look away, could you Consul?" 

Valerius furrowed his brow. He couldn’t tell if he was angry or amused. She was making a fool of him and she knew it, and he had no recourse. 

He straightened himself, and rose from his desk stepping coolly towards Fury."As the palace magician-" 

"As the palace magician I’ve done nothing but been ridiculed or undermined by you, Valerius. You’ve made a point of trying to belittle my decisions and recommendations to the Countess from day one. You make snide remarks at court about my hair or my dress. You seem to relish making my place here difficult. Yet despite all that, I’ve managed to do my job. And I do not have time to waste dealing with your problems.” Fury was not having it today.

“A problem you caused!” Valerius hissed, pointing his finger accusingly at the magician.

“No, Consul,” Fury said softly but strongly, “A problem you caused the moment you decided to insult me in front of the entire court.” 

Valerius stared at her for a moment, not sure what to do or say next. They stood together in silence, neither of them moving, neither giving way until Valerius watched the magician approached his desk and come upon the wine glass.

“You’ve decided to remove your curse, witch?” he sneered.

“You’ve decided to apologize?” she quipped.

Valerius laughed at the thought. “For what reason? You’ve had your fun and gotten your revenge. It’s not necessary.” he said sighing. He hoped his show of indifference hadn’t enraged her enough to change her mind.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She said cooly, keeping her eyes away from his.

The apprentice took Valerius’ glass and pressed it to her lips taking a small sip. 

“Tastes fine to me,” She shrugged. 

"I know it does damn it!“ He snarled,” Don’t play games. You cursed me. Not the wine. It only tastes like water to me.“ 

Fury sighed,"It’s all about you isn’t it. Your position, your status, your wine. You didn't even bother to ask me what I want." 

“I don’t give a damn about what you want, witch.” he cursed, infuriated. “ As Consul of Vesuvia I order you to remove the spell, or I’ll have you arrested.”

Fury laughed. Whether she was being haughty or was actually nervous, Valerius couldn’t tell.

“I’ve already told you. You have the ability to break it yourself. There was no need to send that poor boy to come drag me from my work.”

“Exactly how could I have done that? I’m no witch.” he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, trying to stave off a building headache. When he opened them he could have sworn a look of concern had crossed Fury’s face that passed as quickly as he caught it.

“Surely you know your Latin, finely educated as you are. And as I’ve said the problem is your answer.Or rather the answer is the problem.” She sighed stepping closer to him. So close to him that Valerius could smell the same scent that reminded him of a field of oats bathed in sunlight. It was almost calming, enticing. He could picture himself walking among billowing stalks of grain, like the ones bordering his vineyard.

He was finding it hard to be angry with her now. “Help me please.” he looked into her eyes, and stuck him arm out to her, “There’s no need for this to go any further. Remove the curse, and apologize, and I’ll forget the whole thing.”

If it wasn’t for his last words, she might have given him the answer. She was actually hoping he wasn’t as actually as bad as she thought. First impressions are often wrong but…Apologize? He expected her to apologize? Absolutely not. He had humiliated her, and hadn’t even given it a second thought. The whole point of this was to make him respect her, to let him know that while she might be quiet and kind, that didn’t make her an easy target for his japes. 

“I can’t help you,” she answered quickly, “It’s within your own power to resolve, I’ve given you the answer.” She turned away. “If you’ll excuse me I need to use the library.” she said over her shoulder as she walked briskly towards the door.

Valerius was livid. “Don’t you walk away from me, witch!” He bellowed,“You were not excused! COme back at -” 

The only sound he heard was the sound of the large oak doors closing behind her. 

He would have considered going after her if it wasn’t for his pride. He resolved to break her curse, he wasn’t going to beg. 

But he’d make it his business to bring the witch the witch to her knees.

No one walked away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation.

It had been several days since the witch had stormed out of his study, refusing to lift the curse she placed on him.

Several days, and Valerius still hadn’t figured out the answer to her curse.

“My problem is the answer,” he pondered, pacing his study in frustration. He was too sober for this. 

As time went by, Valerius grew increasingly frustrated. It was almost noon now, and it looked like he was once again going to have to force down another glass of filth with his lunch. He wouldn’t dare change to another beverage. Otherwise people would notice the change, and he’d be forced to say that Fury had outsmarted him. The revelation that he had been bested hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Damn that witch!” he exclaimed, pounding his fist on his desk. The glass of wine he had been experimenting with to find a solution to the curse, fell over and spilled over his silk garments.

“Shit!” Valerius cursed profusely. Not only had the witch ruined his wine, she had now caused him to ruin his clothes. Ironic, he thought. But that wasn’t the point. Those rags were nothing compared to the finest silk in Vesuvia. 

He pulled his robes off and strode over to the other side of the room to ring for a servant.

When the servant arrived, she blushed at the sight of his bare chest, and immediately looked away, trying to fix her eyes on anything but him.

“Fetch some water, enough to wash this robe.” Valerius said without looking at the girl.

“Yes M’lord.” she said curtsying.

“And make sure it is cold.” he sneered after her.

Normally, he’d just give the laundress the robe and have done with it. But this was silk from Tasar, a smaller region of Vesuvian known for producing the finest luxury silk money could buy. It was too precious to send to some bumbling servant to mess over.

The water came, and Valerius searched for the bottle of white vinegar he usually had on hand to remove wine stains. Carefully began to wash the silk robe.

As he moved his graceful fingers across the fabric, he sank deep into thought. He felt the coldness of the water, and he felt anger rising within him. He had come to hate water these past few days- well actually he never liked it.

During the plague it was a carrier of disease, drinking clean water had become impossible. He had watched Lucio,-handsome, beautiful, Lucio -drift into nothing as the red plague destroyed him. 

It was for this reason he stuck to wine- at least that’s what he told himself. It didn’t hurt that he found it relaxing. And his vineyard and winery had become a source of pride, a reflection of his skill and intellect. Careful planning had yielded some of his sweetest wine.

But the witch had ruined that for him. His best wine was nothing more than water to him now. She’d be sorry, when he figured this out. He had thought about having her arrested, but that would only publicize his humiliation. Due to Nadia’s new reforms she’d have to have a public trial, where he’d have to recount to the citizens of Vesuvia how he’d let himself be seduced and then cursed by a vengeful wish. Besides, Fury was so well liked, she’d probably be acquitted. It was unlikely Nadia’s champion would find herself in the coliseum prison. “It was just a joke, dear Consul,” Nadia would say “ Besides, I would say she was only taking her due after you pettiness at court.”

Perhaps she was right.

He must admit it was clever of Fury. Her vengeance was swift, and ruthless. She’d do well at court - actually she had already been doing well. Without his approval. 

Maybe He’d make things a bit more challenging for her, see exactly what she was capable of. If she thought his actions at court was something, she was in for a ride. 

“Damn, It’s not coming out” he cursed. If he rubbed any harder the silk would be damaged. In the back of his mind he could hear the witch laughing at him. A lilting, sweet, laugh. 

“The problem is your answer, Valerius. Surely a finely educated man such as yourself has figured it out by now?” 

She was the fucking problem, Valerius thought, she bewitched me. Ruined my wine and my clothes. And I can’t stop thinking about her…

He shook himself, chasing the vision of her away, trying to focus. She had given him the answer, and he was going to find it. 

Was Fury really the problem? Well..he thought, maybe not his immediate problem, but a problem still. Trying to get her to remove the curse had failed miserably. He hadn’t exactly been cordial to her.

Hanging his robe up to dry, he decided to stop blaming Fury and think. What had she said when she left? “You know your Latin Consul… you’re answer is your problem.”

But what had Latin have to do with this.

Suddenly it dawned on him. “Aquam Vino” he heard Fury’s sultry voice say.

Wine to Water.

“BOY!” He called for his servant.

The shy boy entered Val’s chambers and answered meekly. “Yes M’lord?”

“A glass of water. Now.” Valerius Ordered.

“Water sir?” the boy asked surprised.

“I will not repeat myself. Go!” Valerius Snapped.

The boy went out and returned quickly with a silver goblet of water, holding it out for his master. 

Valerius took the cup and then shooed the boy away. He inspected the water before taking a sip. It’s fine he consoled himself, the plague is over, the water’s clean. Nervously, he brought the cup to his lips, taking a small sip as he muttered “vinum aquae.” He felt a faint tingling sensation wash over him, and he was certain it was over.

Beaming, Valerius pitched the water out of the window and poured himself his favorite vintage. He took a larger sip than he had meant, but was nearly brought to tears when he tasted it. Tantalizing, sweet, wonderful. It was like being kissed from a long lost lover.

Finishing his glass, and then another, he fetched new clothes from his wardrobe and decided to announce to the witch that he’d broke the spell.

Maybe he’d invite her to share a glass in celebration. He made his way to the library to find the witch.

Fury was in the library, in the alcove that housed Julian’s and her old desks. She had just recently learned that she had been his apprentice, and had also discovered that that had been before she had died. That revelation had hit her pretty heavy. She had gotten angry with Asra for not telling her, but when she saw the pain in his eyes, how he cried. How he sacrificed half of his heart to bring her back to life. That he loved her.

She sighed.

That is what troubled her the most. She didn’t think she could give him back the amount of love he gave her. She didn’t think she was worthy of it. She didn’t understand it, but she knew it was hers all the same.

Once more, she had fallen for Dr. Devorak. And she’d bet everything it wasn’t for the first time. She had been drawn to Julian from the beginning, and despite the fact that he had initially pushed her away, Julian had found himself making love to her that night at Mazelinka’s.

To her surprise it was Asra who suggested that the three of them get together as a couple (trouple?). It was only natural, Asra had said, given the connection they shared. It was new for her and unconventional, but it was working out so far.

Forcing her mind back to the task at hand, she didn’t hear when the doors to the library creaked open. Nor did she hear the soft footsteps as the Consul approached her.

“Good Afternoon,” Valerius said.

Fury jumped, startled by him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Valerius droned. “I thought magicians were suppose to be more perceptive.”

“Good afternoon Consul.” Fury said curtly, not turning away from her book. When he didn’t continue on she said, “Was there something you wanted.”

“Yes, actually. I wanted to invite you for a drink,” he said brandishing two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. “You see I’ve solved your riddle, and instead of throwing you in the dungeon like you deserve, I think I should congratulate you for your cleverness.” 

“There’s no open liquids allowed in the library,” Fury responded.

“I know that,” Valerius smirked, “Who do you think made that rule? Most of these books come from my acquisitions. I won’t have them damaged.” 

He took a breath before gesturing out towards the back windows, “There’s a veranda just through the doors there that over looks the garden. We can talk there.”

When she didn’t answer Valerius sighed, his shoulders dropping.

“Look I know we got off to a bad start, and it’s my fault. And perhaps wine isn’t the best peace offering, but it’s what started this so we might as well end with it..”

Fury gave a breathless chuckle, and Valerius watched a smile form across her lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be short with you. I’ve just been going through a lot lately.”

For a moment, a look of sadness came across her fine features, causing valerius to feel sympathy. Investigating the count’s murder certainly must be taking. Especially for someone not used to such things.

“I’m sorry,” Valerius apologized. “Perhaps another time.” He turned, placing the wine and glasses on a nearby table. A servant would clear it away later.

He hesitated before walking away.“If you ever need advice or guidance about what to do, I will assist you in any way I can,” He offered. “Lucio was more than just the Count to me he…” Valerius stopped himself. He didn’t know what compelled him to tell her that. He and Lucio’s relationship was something he didn’t talk about. Ever. Not that it was a secret. His love life was his business alone. And not relevant to his murder. Unless the doctor killed Lucio out of jealousy.

“Thank you. But you’re a witness,” Fury Answered, “Having your help will corrupt my investigation.” Plus you think Ilya is guilty, she wanted to add. Valerius was the last person she wanted to help. Not while she was trying to save Julian.

“I see,” He sighed taking a moment to think. “You are correct,” Valerius agreed, looking somewhat dejected. He wasn’t used to being turned away. But she was right. If he wanted Justice for Lucio, he couldn’t have a hand in it. He was too biased with his feelings for him. But that didn’t change what he saw. Dr. Devorak killed Luicio, and he wanted him hung for it. 

With a sigh he turned to leave Fury to her work.

“No, wait.’ Fury called after him. “I could use a break.” She was surprised at herself for feeling guilty about pushing him away like that. She actually wanted to spend some time with him. Go figure.

Valerius smiled and offering the magician his arm, the two made their way to the veranda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure.

The veranda shone brilliantly in the early autumn sun. With the searing heat gone, Fury could feel the beginnings of fall in the air. 

It should have been strange, walking arm in arm with Consul Valerius, but it wasn’t. She found herself walking a bit taller, as if some of his grace had rubbed off on her as they glided in step. She felt relaxed and happy, as if some of the morning’s stress had melted away. She liked the feeling of Valerius’ silk robe against her bare arm and wished she could have something so fine.

Smiling at the feeling of sunshine on her face, Fury hadn’t realized the library had been so cool. She shivered as her body tried to adjust to the change in temperature.

“You’re cold?” Valerius asked, brow furrowed in concern.

Before Fury could answer, Valerius removed his shawl from around his shoulders and draped it around Fury. A few of the nobility gasped at the sight, but a quick look from Valerius quickly hushed them up. 

“Prankran Pashmina,” Valerius said softly as he tied the shawl around her, closing it with the rams head pin. “It’ll keep off the chill, without being too warm.”

Fury felt the material in her hands. “It’s very soft. Thank you.”

Taking a step back to appraise her, he couldn’t deny what a pleasure it was to see her in his house colors, his rams head crest shimmering on her shoulder. 

“It suits you. ” Valerius said aloofly, “Keep it if you like, I have many others.”

He followed the lines where the dark gray pashmina fell across her shoulders, down her arms, to where it ended at the curve of her hips. While he was concerned about keeping her warm, he was glad the shawl did little to hide her curves.

Focus, He chided himself before taking her arm again and leading her to a slightly shaded spot on the veranda, furnished with rattan sofa and a low table. 

Waiting for Fury to take a seat, Valerius uncorked the wine and poured a glass for each of them, handing her a glass before taking a seat next to her.

Fury took a sip of wine. “This is delicious,” she hummed

“Do you like it? It’s from my personal reserves.” Valerius smiled, not sure why he was so pleased with himself.

“It’s wonderful. I’ve never tasted anything like it. Thank you.” Fury smiled.

“It’s my pleasure. We had a good crop a few years ago. Oddly enough, it was during the worst years of the plague. Sometimes when I drink it, it reminds me that even our bitterest moments can yield something divine.”

“It seems we all lost something in to the plague…”

Valerius studied Fury as she stared off into the distance, seemingly trapped in some feelings from the past. She looked sad, she could see the wheels turning in her head going over some unhappy memories.

He reached out for her, stopping short when he wondered if it was okay to touch her. 

Fury answered his question by placing her hand in his. 

“You’re hands are soft.” They almost said in unison. 

Fury laughed, “Thanks.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, sipping wine in the shade. Valerius caught himself absentmindedly stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. He looked to see if she had noticed, and found himself caught in her soft gaze. Her cheeks were flushed, whether from the wine or something more he couldn’t tell.

He cleared his throat, and she blinked a few times before straightening. She began to pull her hand away, but Valerius held firm, drawing her closer.

“Don’t.” he said softly.

Fury looked at him questioningly, heart hammering in her chest.

“What?”

“Don’t pretend, magician. You know how much I want you.”

He was closer now. She could smell the wine on his breath, see the lust in his deep dark eyes.

“I don’t understand you, Val.” Fury breathed.

“I’ll admit I didn’t bring you here to apologize.” Valerius confided.

“Oh? So you didn’t pick this secluded spot to apologize?” asked Fury. “Pity, in all my fantasies I was expecting you to drop to your knees and beg for forgiveness.”

“So you fantasize about me then?” Valerius laughed.

Fury turned a deep pink, realizing the mistake she made.

“No, If I ever dropped to my knees for you, It will be for an entirely different reason,” Valerius grinned, inching closer. “You see, It was one thing for you to curse me, but an entirely different thing for you to use that luscious body to tease me. It’s time you learned your lesson.”

Fury laughed, “And you’re going to teach it to me? You can’t be serious.”

Vaerius grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.“Do I look like someone in the mood for jokes?”

“No…” said Fury

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” He asked “What I’ve been wanting to do for days?”

He kissed her lips and then along her jaw, before biting and tugging at her earlobe. Fury leaned into him sighing.“Don’t you have a meeting later?” she asked.

“Yes and so do you,” He answered, “but we’re not going. Now answer my question.”

Her brain was so fogged with lust, she had almost forgotten what he asked. She assumed it was rhetorical. She replayed the question in her mind, Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?

Fury smirked, unable to resist the urge to tease. “ Well I don’t know, let me guess… take me over your knee? Make me come until I cried or some such?”

She sighed, feigning disinterest. 

“Oh no no no,” Valerius tutted “Allow me.”

He pushed her against the back of the sofa, slowly running his breath across her neck, tickling her skin. Valerius undid her shawl to kiss her neck gently, biting it, massaging it with his tender lips, sucking a little. When he heard her moan he stopped and placed his index finger to her lips. “Make one damn sound and it’s all over magician,” Valerius warns, breath hot in her ear. “One word, and I’ll never touch you again.” 

Fury huffed in frustration then nodded, eyes locked into his.

“Good. Let’s continue.” Valerius trailed his hand up her thigh, to her stomach, and then all the way up to her chest, undoing the buttons there as he suckled her neck. Slowly, methodically he massaged her breasts, pinching and twisting her pert nipples. 

Fury slid a hand up his chest, undoing the gold fasteners to his surcoat, and untying the sash of his robe underneath to feel the smooth skin of his chest and exploring the muscles that she found there.

She jumped when Valerius had found the right combination of neck sucking and nipple teasing, the pleasure shooting through her like lightning. She gripped Valerius, her fingertips pressing deep into his skin biting her lip to keep from moaning.

“Did that feel good pet?” Valerius asked ‘I thought it would. I had other things planned but maybe I should make you cum this way, instead of on my cock.”

Fury shook her head no furiously, causing valerius to chuckle.

“Alright pet, alright.”

Valerius gripped her hips and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. Valerius pressed his knee between her thighs, spreading her legs, before guiding her hips to grind against him. He guided her until she found and even rhythm, her arms gripping his shoulders to keep steady.

“Look how pretty you are, Witch, so needy and grinding on my thigh. What would your master say?”

Fury’s cheeks flushed at the thought of Asra catching her half naked, grinding against the Consul’s thigh like a needy whore. 

She watched as Valerius refilled his wine glass, taking lazy sips while peering at her through the glass with an unreadable unimpressed look.

She arched her back, pressing her hips deeper against him, searching for more friction, anything to relieve her aching sex. She was breathing heavily now, as she rocked against him with such fervor. She’d do anything to get him to put down that damn wine glass and fuck her.

“Just look at you. I bet you’re already soaked. Pathetic.” Valerius scoffed, shifting his thigh to press up even deeper into her sex, causing Fury’s breath to hitch as she rocked her hips faster. Yes…Right there, Val. She thought, Don’t fucking move. Her vision began to blur as she grinded against him, chasing her climax.

Before she could reach it, Valerius’ called to her. “Stop.”

Confused and frustrated, Fury wanted to cry, but she didn’t dare move no matter how much her clit throbbed.

“Spread your legs, sweetling. I want to taste what is mine.”

“Yours?” Fury rolled her eyes. She wished she hadn’t.

“You don’t think you belong to me?” Valerius asked, eyes hardening as he took one last sip from his wine glass before setting it aside.

Oh no.

“After the whimpering, fucking mess you are?” He said, pushing her smalls aside and taking two of his slender fingers, rubbing it along her dripping sex. Fury nearly exploded from the sensation as his index finger glided across her clit.

Gripping the waistband of her panties Valerius tore them off with his bare hand, tossing them aside.

He dragged his hand down to her hole, slipping a finger in pumping a few times with slow movements in and out. Fury’s knuckles paled as she gripped the back of the sofa,rocked into his hand, trying desperately not to make a sound. He reached his fingers deep into her tight pussy, before pulling out to examine her wetness.

Valerius laughed. “You may not think you belong to me baby, but you’re body sure knows. Just look how wet you are for me…”

He pulled out, licking the slick off his fingers before holding them up to Fury’s lips. “Suck.” Valreius commanded. “Disappoint me and you can forget about cumming.”

Fury eagerly took his fingers into her mouth, sucking as she watched Valerius undo the sash at his waist, freeing his red throbbing length. Grabbing her ass he pulled her closer, so she could feel the head of his cock against her folds. Valerius took his length his hand, rubbing lazy circles onto her clit while Fury sucked his fingers hard.

“That’s it pet, show me how much you want me stretching your tight pussy.”

He stuck his fingers further in, until Fury started to choke. When he was satisfied he removed them, placing them back inside her pussy, fucking her at an agonizingly slow pace. When she began whining and begging for more, He slid two fingers inside her and curled them up deep. “Ahhh…mmm…so good…” Fury felt herself getting close as he slid his fingers deeper, switching to a rough and quick pace.

“Valerius please…” Fury moaned. “Please Val…I’m going to cum.”

“Silence.” Valerius sneered. He stopped causing Fury to sob and dig her nails into his shoulders. 

“I told you not a sound. And when we’re alone like this you call me Sir or Daddy. But not until you mean it. Not until I show you who owns this pussy.”

Valerius ran his hand across her sex, using her juices to lube up his dick. Slowly he smacked it on her clit, letting her feel the weight and warmth of it. He ran his cock up and down her swelling slit, making her writhe in his lap, biting her lip hard, not wanting him to stop again.

Slowly, he slid his tip in, then his shaft, bit by bit, as she gripped his shoulders until he bottomed out inside of her.

Fury moved her hips, trying to ride him. He smacked her hard across the ass.

“Did I say you could move?”

Fury whined. Running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Valerius stayed inside her for a few moments, letting Fury feel him pulsing inside her, touching places deeper than anyone’s been before.

When she started to squirm, Valerius brought a hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Tell me how bad you want it” 

Fury kept quiet, eyes narrowing at him. No fucking way was she going to give him the satisfaction of having her beg. Even if the thought of him pulling out of her and walking away killed her, she wasn’t going to beg. 

Valerius laughed. “Don’t play high and mighty now witch, if you want this cock, you’re going to have to beg for it.”

“No.” she said firmly, pressing her lips into a thin line.

“No?” Valerius repeated.

Placing his wine glass on the side table, Valerius let out a deep sigh, before smacking her on the ass again, even harder than before. Fury cried out, instinctively clenching around Valerius’ cock cursing herself for relishing the feeling. 

“Beg.” he ordered, one hand gripping her ass, kneeding her reddened rump, while the other traced little circles on her swollen clit. Fury thought she was losing her mind, before finally giving in.

“Please,” she breathed “please…I need you inside of me.”

The finger that had been circling her clit disappeared, and Fury keened at the loss.

“I am inside of you pet.”Valerius smirked, lifting his hips, pushing even deeper into her core. “Can’t you feel me? Don’t you want more?”

Fury was moaned, cursing under her breath.

“Language, witch.” Valerius snarked “ Be a good girl and ask me nicely.”

“Please…please fuck me, Daddy.” she whined. She didn’t care about the stupid self-satisified smirk on his face. At this point she’d do anything to get him to move inside her.

“Now, now, kitten. That’s much better.” Valerius cooed. 

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss that left her head swimming. He pulled the ribbon out of her hair that held it back, and watched her rivulet of curls fall across her shoulders.

“Beautiful.” He grabbed furies hands and placed them behind her back, tying the with the ribbon he pulled from her hair. “But, I still haven’t taught you who you belonged to.”

Gripping her hips he thrust up once hard. “Fuck, Fury…” He threw his head back, letting out a high moan that matched her own.

His strokes are long, pulling out all the way to the tip before slamming her hips down onto his. 

Fury couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything except the consul’s cock deep inside her.

Breast bouncing with every thrust of his cock she let out a series of whimpers.“Yesss Daddy…” 

“I love the sounds you make, kitten” Valerius groans,”Let’s see how many more you can make.” Flipping her on her back, he didn’t give her time to adjust before he fucked her hard and fast, staring into her eyes, angling his hips and thrusting up a certain way, searching for that spot that would have her begging. When Fury cried out he knew he found it.

“Who do you belong to pet?” he asked thrusting in and out, abusing her sweet spot.

Fury didn’t have the words to answer, all she could hear herself answer was a jumble of “pleasepleasepleasefuckpleasecum”

Valerius smacked her brown ass red, before repeating the question. Hips thrusting at each beat. “Who. Do. You. Belong. To?”

She moaned, eyes rolling back, toes curling, her entire body shaking.

“You, Daddy!” she whined, trying not to scream. “Only you.”

“And don’t you forget it.” He said before picking up the pace, their skin slapping together.

Fury felt her orgasm building inside her. Something about calling him Daddy broke any inhibitions or doubts she had about giving into him. Valerius leaned forward bottoming into her, reaching behind her back to pull loose her bonds. 

“Touch yourself, baby.” Valerius murmured against her lips, kissing her deeply, biting down on her bottom lip. Hands shaking, Furry rubbed her clit in time with his movements, sobbing at the pleasure.

The consul’s hands gripped her hips so tightly, Fury knew there’d be bruises there in a few hours. But she didn’t care, she knew she was his. She was Valerius’ to mark. His to claim.

“I’m close Daddy,” She breathed. “Please let me cum. Please.” she whined.

“Such pretty words,” Valerius cooed.”You’re a good girl Fury. Daddy will let you cum.”

She felt his pace become erratic, and she knew he was close. His hips shifted, and he hit a spot that sent her crashing into her orgasm so strong, she thought she blacked out.

Valerius was still thrusting inside her, biting down on her shoulder as he came, stifling a loud moan. Fury could feel streams of hot cum striking her walls as he whispered praises in her ear.

They lay still for a moment, Fury underneath Val, his cock still inside of her, his hands kneading her skin as she smiled.

When he pulled out of her, she sobbed, the emptiness he left behind almost too much to bear.

Sitting up, Valerius pulled her into his lap, covering her once again with his shawl.

“I’ll buy you a new dress, to replace the one I ruined. And also new smalls.” he stated as he closed his robe. “But I make no promises about not tearing them off you.”

Fury laughed. “It’s your money, Consul.”

Valerius smiled, shaking his head. Gods, this woman was going to kill him.

When she felt like she could move, Valerius helped Fury into her dress, kissing every part of her He could before she pushed him away. “We don’t have time Valerius, we can’t miss an official dinner in addition to court.”

“I hate Nevivon cooking anyway.” Valerius quipped.

“Really? I didn’t even know you ate food.” She teased. “I thought you were so bitter, because you sustained yourself on wine alone.”

“How about next time, I make you swallow my cock and then you’ll see how bitter I am?” Valerius warned, smacking her sore bottom.

Fury yelped, running from him in jest.

Valerius caught her, wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Never in my life have I been so glad about spilling wine.” he whispered.


End file.
